Their Snowflakes
by crystalxangel
Summary: YoHxAnnA, Christmas Special. He betrayed her for his own reason. She then knew that he loved her because he did it. Sucky summary, ne? Go inside to see the full summary! :3


Their Snowflakes

By: CrYsTaLxAnGeL

Disclaimer: Nothing owned. Nothing stolen.

Summary: She found him having an affair with another girl. And when the next day came, her ultimate anger arose towards him, as he came home late. But what happens after tonight, on the eve of Christmas?

"THAT'S IT!" a very loud shout came from a blonde-haired girl. She stomped, heading to her room in an inn. A brunette-haired boy sighed and frowned. "Why did you do this to her, Yoh?" he told himself.

After a short while, the blonde walked down the stairs, carrying large luggage. Yoh looked over and asked, "Do you need to go, Anna?" The girl, Anna, had a large serious frown on her face and scoffed at him.

"And why not? After what you've done to me? After everything that we shared in the last nights? Why would you think I wouldn't?" Anna yelled out. He turned his head over to a corner, not making eye contact to her. She scoffed once more and said, "You're a coward! You can't even face me with a serious-"

But before she could have spoken more, he kissed her passionately. It took her a few seconds to realize that, she too, had given him the same pleasure. So she parted from the kiss and slapped him, crying. "How dare you…"

He reached for her shoulders and hugged her tightly. "If you would leave, please let this be my last day with you…" he pleaded with a soft voice. She sniffed and pushed him away. She ran back to her room and pushed her luggages aside. She jumped to her bed and cried hardly.

While downstairs, Yoh was regretting everything that he had done to her. 'How could you, Yoh? Having another affair after she gave her own dignity to you nights ago? How could you…'

After a few minutes passed, he decided to take a walk around the park, as he was terribly troubled. As he closed the door of the house, a voice from behind him said, "Why have you hurt her?"

Yoh covered his eyes with his bangs and answered, "I didn't mean to. And I'm already regretting it. Now, if you won't mind, I'm going to the park. And you can't come inside. It might trouble her even more, Hao."

Hao, the twin brother of Yoh, still frowned, not changing any expression. "What would hurt her? Seeing me, a person who has never made her sad. Or you, a person who would even sell her for a quarter fifty?"

Yoh groaned and said, "Leave!" Hao, with no choice, left Yoh on the porch. After he had disappeared, Yoh had fallen to his knees and cried. _I'm sorry, Anna…_

Hours passed and it was only an hour left to Christmas Eve. Anna, with some courage left inside of her, managed to reach the living room and just sat there. For a first in her life, she had no likeness to watch any of her soaps. Either way, it would remind her of what had just happened to her and Yoh.

Yoh on the other hand, had just sat on the porch for hours, as he had no more likeness to take the walk that he had planned. And when a few minutes passed, he decided to talk to her and apologize.

When he walked in the living room, he found that she was just staring straight on the wall. He sighed and sat next to beside her. And after grabbing enough courage, he finally spoke, "H-Hi, A-Anna…"

She just mumbled her word and said nothing more. He sighed, becoming restless of their communication. "Look, I'm sorry for what I've done. Is there anything that I can do for you to forgive me?"

She looked at him and asked, "Could you go back to time and stop your love affair with her? Or possibly stop me from catching you making love to her?" He groaned in defeat and just covered his face. "I didn't think so."

He had anger in his eyes now and shouted back to her, "Anna, please! I'm already begging you to forgive me! What more can I do to make you forgive me?" She too returned the look with anger as she replied, "Yoh! You could've made her (1)… Just… forget everything! Forget that I ever promised you my everlasting love… Just, forget everything we had!"

She ran away from him and headed to who knows where. He followed her and ran to where she ran. And unexpectedly, she ran to the park and fell. She cried hardly and shouted hardly.

And when he found her on the ground, he didn't anymore hesitate to run to her side and comfort her. He hugged her tightly, even though she kept pushing him away. He wouldn't give up. He wouldn't let her cry – no more.

Then she shouted, "WHY! WHY DOES EVERYTHING MISERABLE HAPPEN TO ME! WHY DID YOU DO IT, YOH?" He covered his eyes tightly and answered her, "Maybe… Maybe I was just afraid that you would leave me for Hao. He promised you so much good after our last meet. I was afraid that if you would turn to him, I would be left – with no one to be with. I just didn't want you to leave me."

She finally caught her breath and whispered out his name, "Y-Yoh…" As she finally calmed, his hug was now slowly being free from her body. "I don't want to be alone, Anna. And I want to share my life with you."

She looked at him with a sorry look and said, "Y-Yoh? I-I…" But he didn't even try to listen to her but continued. "I didn't want Hao to take you from me. It would be hard for me."

And she too whispered his name once more, "Yoh…" But still, he would explain more. "I couldn't even imagine what pleasure he would have to have you. So-"

"YOH!" she finally shouted. He stopped and looked at her with a frightened look and looked closer. She was smiling! She had finally smiled. Yoh was a bit scared and overjoyed. _Is she finally forgiving me?_

"I love you. And thank you. Though you betrayed me, I quite understand you now. So, quit you're whining," she demanded. He arose a smiled and nodded. He asked, "Are you finally… forgiving me?"

And with a nod, she said yes. His eyes were in happiness and so was his spirit. He was finally forgiven. He hugged her tightly and smiled, she returned it with a pat on his back and a kiss on his cheek.

As if on cue, snow started to fall. Anna looked up and said, "Why was snow late, anyway?" She placed an open hand and felt a quick tickle as a snowflake dropped on her palm. Yoh answered, "Maybe my prayers were answered."

She was a bit startled and asked, "What prayers?" He looked at her with a warm smile and answered, "I prayed that the snow would be late for this season and that I would have a wonderful opportunity to do this to you."

She was still confused but finally understood him for a whiled as he had kissed her passionately. She returned it with the same affection for him. And when they were out of their breaths, they parted from their intense kiss.

The snow still fell from the sky, as if it were a blessing to just them. And that night, they had shared the night together in a room. Dark and with no sound, they had finally forgiven each other in their own way in the room.

The End

Author's message:

I'm sorry because even I think that this fiction is a bit… Rated M. But it was the only imagination that I had at the moment.

The sentence was supposed to be: Yoh! You could have made her _pregnant_!

The end of my 1st Christmas special for Shaman king.


End file.
